Roentgen
by LucioleHydeist
Summary: Petit OS en lien avec Roentgen Stories de HYDE...


Quel était cet endroit ? Pourquoi étais-je dans cette cage ? Et ce corps, étendu là, qui paraissait tellement semblable au mien... ? Quelle était cette douce et pourtant éclatante lumière blanche en face de moi ? Que de questions sans réponses... Il fallait que je me souvienne comment j'en étais arrivé là...

* * *

Quand j'avais appris la nouvelle de sa mort, j'avais cru que le sol s'ouvrait littéralement sous mes pieds. Mourir si jeune ? C'était tellement injuste ! Pourquoi Là-Haut permettaient-Ils de telles choses ? C'est en me faisant cette réflexion, que bien d'autres avant moi avaient dû se faire – et que bien d'autres après moi se feront -, que j'avais décidé de prendre mon destin en main, au sens propre du terme.

C'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvé, par une douce nuit d'hiver, un bouquin à la main, à marcher vers une église à l'écart de la ville, endroit que je connaissais bien pour y être allé relativement souvent. Fort heureusement, elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Il faille dire qu'il n'y avait rien de grande valeur à l'intérieur, du moins d'un point de vue financier, bien entendu, parce que spirituellement parlant, le bâtiment n'était pas en reste. Je poussai la lourde porte sans mal. À l'intérieur brillaient encore quelques veilleuses et cierges. Il restait quelques pièces dans le fond de la poche de mon manteau. Je les mis toutes dans la petite boîte en fer posée devant la Vierge et allai chercher une petite bougie que j'allumai pour la déposer parmi les autres, après quoi je pris la direction du clocher. L'accès y était théoriquement interdit mais je savais que la porte n'était jamais fermée pour l'avoir constaté plus d'une fois en voyant des allés et venues. Sans doute les paroissiens devaient se dire qu'aucun fidèle n'aurait l'idée de s'y rendre, du moins pas sans permission. Là encore, aucune difficulté pour ouvrir. J'avançai à tâtons, laissant mes yeux s'accoutumer à l'obscurité, montant les marches d'un pas hésitant. J'appréhendai davantage l'obscurité que ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Quelle ironie...

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en voyant de la clarté. Nouvelle porte à pousser, beaucoup plus petite cette fois, si bien que je dus me courber pour passer. L'air frais s'avéra revigorant. Mais ne me détourna pas de mon but.

Faisant bien attention à ne pas glisser sur le toit incliné, je me rendis vers la cloche qui indiquait, en journée tout au moins, l'heure aux gens qui vivaient aux alentours. Certes, tout était mécanique maintenant, mais cette musique que certains trouvaient irritante m'avait toujours apaisé, sans que je sache pourquoi. Et toujours sans savoir, m'assoir au-dessus de cette antiquité – bien que ne sachant pas de quand elle pouvait bien dater – me fit du bien.

De mon point d'observation, les lumières de la ville paraissaient comme des milliers de petites lucioles, certaines faisant leur apparition, certaines s'en allant... Comme les gens : il y en a qui restent, et d'autres qui partent... Quelque part, dans cette jungle, il y avait la maison de mes parents, de mes amis, la sienne, la mienne... Quant au ciel, il était comme mon état : nuageux où l'orage menaçait.

Je laissai le paysage pour ouvrir le livre que j'avais emporté avec moi. C'était un recueil de contes, incluant des écrivains connus comme des écrivains qui n'avaient à leur actif qu'une nouvelle ou deux. J'ouvris le bouquin au hasard. Entre deux pages s'en trouvaient d'autres coupées en forme grossière d'ailes. C'était notre secret, les anges. J'avais réalisé ces coupages peu après sa mort. Sur le moment, cela m'avait aidé à surmonter ce soudain vide, comme si ma colère avait communiqué avec la paire de ciseau. Je me demande encore, bien que ça n'ait plus d'importance, comment j'avais réussi à ne pas me blesser avec les lames. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je les avais gardées, ces petites ailes... Et emmener ce livre... Comme si les personnes qui allaient trouver mon corps en bas de la tour allaient se soucier d'un bouquin plein de petits découpages.

Avec un dernier regard devant moi, je me levai avec un soupir qui signifiait « J'abandonne » et, les yeux toujours ouverts, me penchai en avant. La tête étant plus lourde que le corps, ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à basculer dans le vide. J'avais l'impression que tout se déroulait au ralenti, mais juste le temps de me rendre compte que j'avais lâché le livre que ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Il y avait du bruit autour de moi : des coups, des raclements... Qu'était-ce donc ? Où étais-je ?

Je levai la tête pour constater, à en croire les statues religieuses, que j'étais de retour dans l'église. N'avais-je pas sauté du haut du clocher ? J'étais pourtant bien à plat ventre ! Tournant la tête sur ma droite, j'aperçus une fenêtre ouverte. Je me levai péniblement pour m'y rendre. Ce que je vis me déboussola encore plus que le fait d'être vivant. Devant moi, sur des hectares de terrain se trouvaient des tombes, certaines luisantes, d'autres, sans aucun doute plus anciennes, complètement en ruine. Environ la moitié était de simples stèles tandis que le reste arborait des croix de style celtique. A l'horizon, le soleil commençait à faire son apparition, réveillant doucement mais sûrement la nature, à commencer par les oiseaux que je percevais au loin. C'était si agréable... Jamais je n'y avais réellement prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant. Ça aurait été pourtant si simple de le faire avant. Certes, mais impossible de revenir en arrière dans mon état, me dis-je, réalisant, sans trop y croire, ce qu'il s'était passé. Moi qui n'avait pas été pourtant très cartésien de mon... vivant.

Quittant la fenêtre et la douce fraîcheur matinale, je traversai la pièce, sans comprendre ce qu'était cet endroit que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie, et constatai que je n'avais pas imaginé les bruits que j'avais entendus plus tôt. Ils venaient d'un cercueil. Le mien ? Sûrement, en conclus-je, voyant un corps incroyablement semblable au mien en train d'être lavé de habillé costard-cravate. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas dans une morgue ?

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez l'esprit embrouillé..._, dit une petite voix dans mon dos. _C'est normal._

Je me tournai pour savoir qui m'avait parlé : il s'agissait d'une petite fille d'une douzaine, toute de noir vêtue, assortie à ses cheveux coupés au carré et à ses yeux.

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_- Vos yeux distinguent les choses d'une autre façon de ce côté-ci. Ils embellissent ce que vous voyez, d'une certaine façon._

Embellir une toilette mortuaire et ma dernière demeure ?

_- Mais qui êtes-vous au juste ? Comment savez-vous tout ça ?_

_- Je suis une sorte d'ange gardien, pour faire simple. Bien que, normalement, vous n'y aillez pas droit._

_- Pourquoi donc ?_

_- Vous vous êtes suicidé. Le suicide est considéré comme un crime._

_- Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici, avec moi ?_

La petite haussa les épaules.

_- On m'a envoyée vers vous, tout simplement._

Tout simplement, pensai-je. Oui, mais là, rien n'était simple. Au contraire, tout s'embrouillait. Ce que j'avais voulu en quittant le monde des vivants, c'était le retrouver. Et justement, ce que venait de dire cette enfant fit tilt : si j'étais censé me retrouver seul, ce pouvait-il que je ne le retrouve pas, lui ? Ni personne d'autre, d'ailleurs ? Visiblement, la petite avait la capacité de lire dans les pensées car elle me dit que quoi qu'il en fût, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Assurant que ça m'étais finalement égal, je gardai les yeux rivés sur mon corps qui se faisait nettoyer. Du sang coulait le long de la table où l'on m'avait allongé. Impossible cependant de voir de quelle blessure il pouvait bien provenir. Un petit frisson me parcourut l'échine. Me voir comme si j'étais en train de dormir et des inconnus manipuler mon corps inerte me mit mal à l'aise. Je décidai de jeter un œil au cercueil dans lequel j'allais reposer. Il était d'une grande simplicité, comme si taillé dans la masse, orné d'une couronne d'épines avec, au-dessus, une tige de lys. Ce simple détail m'apaisa un peu. En tous cas juste assez pour me faire oublier que, suite à mon geste, je n'aurais peut-être pas droit à ce que certaines personnes appelaient le Paradis. Comment devait-être l'Enfer, alors ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me questionner davantage que deux hommes levaient le couvercle pour que deux autres puissent y déposer ma dépouille propre et élégamment vêtue, vu les circonstances.

Ce qui se passa après fut encore plus étrange...

* * *

Le cortège funèbre, composé principalement des croque-morts, passa dans une forêt qui m'était, elle aussi, totalement inconnue. Ceci dit, elle était semblable à d'autres : des arbres centenaires, des aiguilles de pins au seul, un petit terrier de-ci de-là... Mais dans la clarté de la pleine lune, le décor semblait tout droit sorti d'un court-métrage de Ken Hirai, le bleu dominant sur les autres couleurs.

Je marchai lentement, derrière mon propre cercueil, ne pouvant m'empêcher de visualiser le fait que mon enveloppe corporelle se trouvait à moins de deux mètres de ce que j'étais maintenant. Un fantôme, ou esprit...

Je ne sais, par contre, pendant combien de temps nous marchâmes. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je ne possédais plus aucune notion temporelle. Et donc, l'arrivée devant le lieu où allait être creusée une fosse, dans une clairière à l'orée du bois, ne me parut ni longue, ni courte - mais l'épreuve fut tout de même éprouvante. Et, tandis que les hommes qui m'avaient pris en charge attrapaient leurs pelles, je me rendis enfin compte que la petite fille nous avait suivis. Seulement elle ne me regardait pas. Elle regardait derrière moi. Soudain mal à l'aise, je tournai la tête à mon tour. Quelqu'un nous surveillait de derrière un arbre. Un homme, apparemment, lui aussi vêtu de noir, mais avec de longs cheveux blancs qui descendaient jusqu'aux coudes, coiffés d'un chapeau à large bord. Reportant mon attention sur l'enfant, je lui demandai, non sans appréhension, qui était-ce. Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à un mouvement de son visage, de droite à gauche. Elle non plus ne semblait guère à l'aise, désormais. Pourquoi cet homme lui faisait peur ? Je pouvais comprendre, par rapport à mon état, mais elle... ? Je lui demandai alors si elle le connaissait. Cette fois, ses yeux qui s'agrandirent confirmèrent ce dont je m'étais douté. Mais je savais aussi que je n'en saurais pas plus, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier mon malaise. Les fossoyeurs avaient déjà commencé à remplir la fosse de la terre qui avait été fraîchement retirée – quelques minutes ? – plus tôt. Voir ceci ne parvint, bien entendu, pas à calmer mon angoisse. Cette vision frôlait l'insoutenable. Je priai pour ne pas avoir fait ça en vain. Je ne voulais pas rester coincé sur Terre, je ne voulais pas que cet homme derrière moi m'approche... C'est pourtant ce qu'il fit.

Les deux hommes chargés de finir le travail pour que je puisse « reposer en paix » restèrent encore un peu près de ma tombe toute fraîche. C'est là que l'homme décida de se manifester.

_- Tu sais ce qui se passe pour une personne qui s'est suicidée ? Le Paradis lui est refusé..._

Je n'osai pas le regarder. Il me faisait réellement peur. Je jetai un regard suppliant à la petite fille qui, visiblement, ne pouvait rien pour moi. Pourquoi me l'avoir envoyée, alors ?

_- Je voulais simplement le revoir_, soufflai-je... _C'était mon ami..._

_- Je suis ton ami_, chuchota l'homme. _Regarde, cette fille t'a accompagné ici afin que tu voies ce que tu t'es infligé. Moi, je veux t'en éloigner._

_- Et pour aller où ?_

_- Là où tu dois aller..._

Un dernier regard sur l'enfant qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, puis, résigné, je tournai les talons et avançait droit devant moi, sans trop savoir où je devais me rendre. Et c'était peut-être ça, ma punition pour m'être ôté la vie : errer, telle une âme en peine.

J'allais retourner dans la forêt quand une intuition me força à stopper ma marche pour reporter mon attention derrière moi. L'homme me surveillait, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, mais il était tellement focalisé sur moi qu'il ne remarqua pas les deux fossoyeurs s'approcher de lui avec un filet semblable à ceux qu'avaient les pêcheurs. Pêcheurs... C'était vision n'était pas dû au hasard de cette expression. Si je l'étais pour avoir commis un meurtre envers moi-même, cet être l'était sans doute autant que moi, sinon plus. Le piège se referma sur lui. Il ne chercha pas à se débattre, cependant. Tombant à genoux, il avait plutôt l'air dépité. J'en conclus que je n'avais pas été sa première victime à échapper à l'Enfer qu'il réservait à certaines personnes.

Une bouffée d'air frais me fouetta le visage. La petite fille, également soulagée, s'avança vers moi. Je ne tins plus :

_- Qui êtes vous, tous ?_

_- Ces hommes ont un don. Ils ne s'en servent que lorsqu'un esprit le mérite, afin d'empêcher l'autre de l'emporter. Et cela arrive rarement..._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que j'échappe à lui, alors ?_

_- Vous voulez rejoindre un être cher. Le suicide est un acte lâche, certes, mais le vôtre a été honorable. Cependant, ne croyez pas vous en tirer aussi bien. Vous allez devoir réfléchir à votre acte. Même en passant bien faire, vous avez laissé d'autres êtres chers sur Terre. Cela sera votre... punition, dira-t-on._

Je ne comprenais pas. En ce qui équivalait à un dixième de seconde je me retrouvai dans un nouvel endroit, blanc, lumineux, dans... une cage, dont la porte était grande ouverte. Combien de temps étais-je resté là-dedans ? Aucune idée. Assez longtemps en tout cas pour me remémorer tout ça et avoir mon corps sous les yeux.

La lumière en face de moi se fit plus vivace. Était-ce donc ça le tunnel dont les personnes qui avaient échappé à la mort parlaient ? Avais-je le droit d'y aller enfin ?

Je me levai sans trop y croire, descendis les quelques marches qui me séparaient du sol, passai près de ce que je concluais être la représentation de ma dépouille après avoir sauté du clocher, puis avançai sans méfiance. Oui. Je pouvais y aller. J'avais droit, moi aussi, à ma place au Paradis, près de cet ami, et de tous les proches que j'avais perdu avant lui.


End file.
